The Beginning of the End, Or is It?
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan that faces torment from other children at school. This life has driven him to the verge of suicide. A terrible concoction took away his eyes. But losing his sight has nearly brought him to the end when his life has just begun.
1. His Words are His Blood

**The Beginning of the End**

_Or is it?_

**Naruto goes Harry Potter**

Composed by: **Koffeeholic**

**Cast:** Naruto U.; Sasuke U.; Suigetsu

**Location:** Tokyo, Japan; Konoha; Froggblatts Academy

**Warning:**

Angst, attempted murder (and implied suicide), maybe yaoi, witchcraft,

**Summary:**

Naruto Uzumaki is a ten year old boy who wishes he could stop the world. Every day, he is tormented by others because of his bright yellow hair and the whiskers on his cheeks. When the torture goes too far, Naruto loses his sight. Later, a blessing so great was bestowed upon him, that it felt like a curse to be the recipient of it.

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

I had nothing to put in my coffee, so this is the result…

* * *

><p>In the middle of the darkness of an apartment one stormy night, a blonde boy stumbled his way into a room to light a candle for his writing moment. The fire he held hit the wick precisely, brightening the area enough for writing.<p>

Said blonde eased into a chair and opened a ragged book with a tiny skeleton key. Turning the pages, he picked up an empty pen and drew blood from his tongue by biting; the boy licked the tip of said pen and began writing his thoughts in a crimson red.

_Dear Journal,_

_I suppose I should be in bed by now, however, I cannot sleep. My day was most certainly terrible—my lunch was taken from me, so I could not eat. My supplies were stolen, so I could not complete my assignments. And worst of all, a bully wants to fight me tomorrow. Even the pink-haired girl I favour does not have any sympathy for me. I wish I could stop the world—ending time, destroying humanity, and the face of the earth. But, I Uzumaki Naruto, am too minuscule to cause such disaster. Killing myself should end my suffering, but even the knifes and high plummets didn't succeed. A simple poison may be my last resort._

The blonde emerged from his seat after he locked his journal. He extinguished the candle by rubbing the wick between his fingers.

As he lay on his bed, he looked at the clouds rolling by, dragging the rain beneath them.

_'I've cried enough for the night…'_

And the boy rested his head on his pillow, only to have tomorrow greet him harshly.


	2. Alpha

**Koffeeholic:**

Nothing much, just enjoying my black tie. Keep reading…

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his weary eyes to prepare for his fate. He reluctantly rose from his bed to discover the sky was still grey and the air contained a chill, perfect for his mood. The floor was cold to the touch; his feet endured anyway as he walked to the kitchen.<p>

'_Today, Ms. Yoshida, will be the last day of my life.'_

However, the kitchen was empty with the exception of a brown bag on the countertop. The blue-haired woman was nowhere to be found in the apartment. This left Naruto free to do his wish. He rummaged though cabinets and cupboards, searching for elements to use in his fatal nectar.

At last, chlorine, liquid ammonia, alcohol, and a windshield washer solution were his army of poison. He carefully combined them in a plastic cup, mixing them slowly with a wooden spoon. It bubbled as he poured the odorous ammonia.

The blonde then emptied the mixture into a small laboratory tube and sealed it with a cork. As he sighed a sigh of satisfaction and relief, a low chime rang though his ears.

"Eight o'clock…Why bother? I'm going to die very soon." He grabbed said brown bag on his way out.

Naruto decided to take his time leaving his apartment. He locked the door, thinking he would never return.

The streets of Northeastern Konoha were usually busy around this hour. But that day, a familiar automobile stalled traffic. It was crushed by another, yet larger vehicle; a burgundy glaze lay on the left side of its windshield.

Ambulances, fire engines, and police cars surrounded the scene. Two paramedics waited while a fireman pried open a door of the smaller automobile. Once he finished, Naruto saw a woman's body being pulled onto a black tarpaulin. The woman wore a blue fabric, similar to Ms. Yoshida's favorite dress.

Naruto forced his eyes to gather a better image of the woman's face; he succeeded. A brown patch under the eye was spotted along with faint blue hair. The blonde concluded the identity of the woman.

'_Ms. Yoshida…'_

He clutched his heart and fled the disheartening sight with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>At school, Naruto hid his poison in the lining of his coat. He miserably waited for lunchtime.<p>

'_Only five more minutes…'_ he thought to himself when the clock displayed noon. The teacher dismissed the class carelessly. Naruto fetched his coat and the brown bag.

The blonde sat in his usual spot on the playground—under a shady elm tree in a remote location. A small boulder provided him a place to sit without getting dirty.

'_Time to die…'_

He pulled out his poison then emptied it into a carton of milk. The now poisoned milk smelled foul, but it was the only thing that could end his suffering completely. He gave the carton a good shake.

As he opened his drink of death, a crowd of children moved toward him.

"UZUMAKI!" a voice called.

Naruto stood up, soon to discover he had no place to hide.

"What do you want from me?"

The voice's possessor came forth. "I want to kick your ass! I can't do it after school because I have plans." The boy slammed his fist into his other hand.

Naruto decided to take the beating then drink the milk afterward. Yet, he also thought taking the poison then would show more people how much he hurt.

He went with his second decision. Unfortunately, the milk did not move. Another, more masculine hand seized the carton before Naruto could carry out his wish.

The boy maliciously cackled, "Uzumaki, I'm thirsty! Drink this milk for me!" He punched Naruto in the face, making him fall into the dirt beneath.

"Hiro! Tamaki! Hold him down!" Two boys rushed to Naruto and did as they were told.

"Now hold his mouth open!" One boy gripped Naruto's lower jaw and forced it downward. He kicked and screamed for the boys to loosen their hold.

"Drink up!" the boy in command laughed. Naruto finally bit a finger and was released, but the pale blue liquid began to spill out of the carton. He was pinned down once again—the liquid landed in azure orbs.

Naruto covered his eyes, for they were in agonizing pain. He endured kicks and punches that came at him from all directions. Curling into a ball provided very little protection.

'_Why am I not dead yet?'_ he mentally cried.

The crowd behind shouted cheers of encouragement. But the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Said crowd dispersed and ran back to class. The two boys ran back to class as well.

"Come on, Pein! Ditch the kid!"

"Yeah! We're going to be late!"

The boy now known as Pein stayed behind and knelt beside the now bloodied Naruto.

"Now I am free to take the demon's blood!" he said as he reached for a patch of fluid. Before his finger made contact, a scarlet glow appeared and burned him.

"It defends him too?" Pein became furious. "Curses!"

Behind a nearby tree, a pink-haired girl witnessed the brutal attack. She quickly fathomed what the sight could mean.

'_The Ninth Demon Savior…'_

The girl ran to get help. She knocked on every door insight, but no answer came back. Pink strands of hair pursued her quickened stride. Finally, a door opened to reveal a silver-haired man.

He asked, "Yes, Haruno?"

"I've identified Ninth Demon Savior, Kakashi-sensei!" the girl told the man. "He's unconscious under an elm tree."

"Not so loud. There might be enemies around."

She calmed down. "Okay, but we need to hurry! Pein's trying to sample his blood."

"I'll go get my car. Stay close to him for now."

Haruno ran back to Naruto. He was still in the same position, but the scarlet glow remained. She quietly reassured the boy, "Don't worry. We'll save you."

Pein had not abandoned Naruto yet. He concealed his presence by merging with the wind. But it began to blow, divulging his existence to Haruno. She responded with the aid of her powers.

"Stay back or get hurt!" she said as a pink mist radiated from her hand.

Pein lost his disguised and fell before her. He squealed, "Oh please don't hurt me! I'm just a fifth grader!" Haruno narrowed her eyes at the boy. She quickly released the pink mist, which made the boy run away.

Kakashi picked Naruto up and put him in the backseat. The liquid on his face appeared to have solidified with blood in those moments. It barely moved to the touch of a wet napkin.

"Can I come with you, Kakashi-sensei?" Haruno asked.

"Fine. Just stay out of the way." The pinkette quickly opened the passenger side and got in. From there, the silver-haired man drove full speed to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Koffeeholic's Word:<strong>

I am so not diggin' the fight scene…F*cking sugar in my coffee…


	3. The Saving of the Saviour

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

We're at the hospital now…the relief of hazelnut…

* * *

><p><em>The silver-haired man rushed Naruto into the emergency room over his shoulder. A couple of nurses eased the blonde onto a stretcher as a doctor mentally prepared himself for the procedure ahead.<em>

_Said nurses cleaned the dried milk, poison, and blood from Naruto's face. He remained unconscious as they worked. Then prepared, the doctor entered the room._

"_I see..." he dragged. "He's unconscious."_

"_Isn't that obvious, Doctor Tobi?" a nurse yelled. "What about his wounds? His eyes?"_

_Obliging, he stammered, "I will now examine his eyes!" The doctor pried open Naruto's eyelids with his gloved fingertips. He looked into them aimlessly._

"_Doctor, you're forgetting the flashlight!"_

"_Yes, the flashlight!" he said as he took it from her hand. He aimed the light in Naruto's blue eyes. They did not move, but they gave off a hazy glow._

"_Those eyes..."_

"_DOCTOR!"_

"_Yes!"_

_The nurse became infuriated. "DOCTOR TOBI! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FIRST PATIENT BUT I SEE THAT YOU ARE NOT READY TO BE A DOCTOR! NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THE ROOM!"_

_Dr. Tobi made his exit in fright. The nurse may have been old and had gray hair, but she was a fiery soul._

_In the waiting room, an established doctor asked Kakashi a series of questions._

"_I am terribly sorry you did not see me first. May I ask the patient's name?"_

_Kakashi answered, "Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Gender?"_

"_Male! Isn't that obvious?"_

_The doctor continued. "Why is he here?"_

"_Oral poisoning."_

"_His allergies?"_

"_Unknown."_

"_And his date of birth?"_

_Kakashi's limited knowledge ran out. "I'm not his caretaker. So I don't know." The pinkette beside him elbowed his side to get his attention. She silently placed a strand of blonde hair in his hand and forced her energy through. Kakashi immediately knew the information._

"_I mean, October 10, 2001. He has three burns on each cheek, mainly eats ramen with fishcake, dislikes sweets, has low iron, and attempted to commit suicide eight times before."_

"_Okay," the doctor said, trying to soak in the information. "But I didn't quite catch that last thing."_

"_It was nothing."_

"_Well, I'll tend to the patient now." And those were the final words heard before time slowed down._

* * *

><p>It had been an hour already. "Kakashi-sensei!"a bored pinkette groaned. "How much longer will it be? I'm bored!"<p>

The teacher looked up from his book, _Icha Icha Paradise,_ and told his student, "I don't know, Sakura. Maybe another year or two?"

"Be serious! I can't take this place any longer!" she sobbed.

"Quiet, Sakura. We're still in a hospital." Kakashi hissed. "And we need to know if Naruto's okay."

Sakura blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

On a padded table in a white room, Naruto still lay lifeless and cold. The doctor had cleaned his eyes, stitched several wounds, and pumped the toxic drink from his stomach.

The old nurse place two fingers on Naruto's neck. "Doctor, his heart rate is slowing down. Maybe we should prepare him for the morgue."

"Not so fast. Call that man in so I can share the news with him."

She obeyed and escorted them in. "The doctor would like to have a word with you." Sakura silently crept behind her teacher, making sure the doctor wouldn't tell her to leave.

But he noticed her pink hair fluttering this way and that. He spoke, "What is she doing in here?"

Kakashi answered slyly, "She's my-my daughter..."

"Hmm. I don't see the resemblance."

"JUST TELL ME ABOUT THE KID ON THE TABLE!" This doctor was very good at causing a man to get angry. Putting his unhumouring and impractical childishness behind, he gave Kakashi what he needed.

"I am afraid the boy will not survive. I have done all that I could."

Kakashi and Sakura gazed at Naruto's motionless body. Sakura's heart began to pound against her ribcage as if it wanted to break free. Her tears followed as she rushed to his side.

"Sakura wait!" But Kakashi's warning came too late.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! WE STILL NEED YOU!" she cried over Naruto.

The nurse walked to the door and signalled for the doctor to do the same.

"Sakura, it's okay. Maybe he wasn't the saviour—just an illusion," Kakashi said. "The Akatsuki does have difficulty keeping up with which saviour is next and they always try tricks."

But Sakura continued to weep. "But Kakashi! The ninth saviour is the LAST saviour! We have to find them before it's too late!" Her aquamarine eyes paused to look at Naruto once more. His face was slightly pale; his energy was leaving him.

Sakura placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. When she did so, two more tears fell. They landed on Naruto's whiskers.

'_Only if I stopped Pein...'_

Kakashi began to feel Sakura's emotions in the air and wanted to leave. "Sakura, I think we should go back to school. I know their serving cherry bowls at lunch...your favourite."

"Okay, sensei. Maybe cherries would cheer me up." As she eased away from Naruto, the teardrops were dissolved by a reddish force brewing on his skin. Immediately, motion began to take place.

Kakashi turned the door's handle, watching for Sakura to follow. When their backs were turned, another set of eyes entered the room.

"_Where the bloody hell am I?"_ a voice groaned. The body of the voice rose from the table. _"And why can't I __see?"_

Kakashi and Sakura froze at the utterance.

'_Naruto...is that...you're alive?'_ Sakura couldn't keep her thoughts together. She spun around and rushed to him for an embrace.

"OH YOU'RE ALIVE! NOW THE WORLD'S GOING TO BE SAFE AGAIN!" she squealed joyfully.

But only three of Naruto's senses could serve him at the time. He felt her arms squeezing him tightly, her voice pierce his ears, and smelled the muted aroma of cherries—the blonde just couldn't see. Yet his arms managed to return the favour.

Naruto spoke, "Sakura...is this you?"

"Of course it's me, Naruto! Who else has pink hair like I do?"

'_My inability to see, the love of my life...in my arms...I probably am dead!'_

Ready to break the news, Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, I think Naruto can't...see."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Kakashi pointed his finger, which produced a white radiance. "Naruto, follow this light with your eyes." He swept his finger slowly across Naruto's viewing perspective.

"What light?" Naruto snapped. "I've said that I can't see anything."

The expression on Sakura's face became appalled from what was heard. "But how did he know it was me?"

"He can still hear, feel, and smell. And I've heard about him having a liking for you."

The pinkette winced. _'So that's what they keep talking about...'_

"Now that we have him in our care, we can take him back to our realm," Kakashi said. "But we need the doctor's okay to take him out of here."

Sakura walked to the door with the intention of going elsewhere. "I'll leave now." Kakashi immediately protested. "No, Sakura. You might need to stick around. Just in case I need any help."

"Kakashi, I was just going to get the doctor," she combated.

"Allow me to do that. Keep an eye on Naruto while I'm gone." And the silver-haired man took an exit.

* * *

><p>Another doctor came in to examine Naruto—a female. She pushed up her glasses and looked at the blonde. "Alright, what seems to be the problem now?"<p>

"He...he can't see," Kakashi responded.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto barked, "Yes! I am blind! Everything—the world around me—is now dark..." His barking melted into whimpers.

"Now, now, I've heard about the poisoning," the new doctor spoke calmly. "It's nothing rare and not too common; however, windshield cleaning solutions commonly cause _temporary_ blindness. And this may be your case, little boy."

'_I'm not dead? This is my ninth attempt and failure! Where on Earth did I go wrong?'_

Naruto began to silently relinquish his tears to his sorrowing. Sakura asked him the cause of his cries. The weeping blonde's answer was muffled due to his hands covering his face. "I'VE TRIED TO KILL MYSELF EIGHT TIMES BEFORE AND THE NINTH TIME I WAS SAVED TO MY MISFORTUNE!" Naruto jumped from the table and shouted, "I WANT TO DIE! THE WORLD DOES NOT NEED ME! MY BONES HAVE BEEN BROKEN; MY SKIN HAS BEEN SHREDED APART; MY FEELINGS HAVE BEEN STOMPED IN THE DIRT AND CAST TO THE WIND! I MY SIGHT HAS LEFT ME! I JUST—just...want...to...to die!" His anguish evaporated. "I wanted to destroy the world—end time, crush humanity, and burn the face of the Earth. But I'm too small. Dying was my final choice. And I can't...die."

The doctor, Kakashi, and Sakura were scared, yet disheartened. They all eyed Naruto as he kneeled on the floor. His eyes twinkled as he glared at them in remorsefulness.

"I'm...I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to do that." A salty liquid trickled from his eye once more, but this time, something else fell after it. "I'm just so tired of this life..." Then, the world before him began to clarify itself—divulging its appearance.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, afraid to release Kakashi's arm.

The blonde was too deep in a daze to answer her, for darkness fled from his sight and became replaced by light. He strained to fathom the spots and blurs of colour before him, but it made no difference. The world was no longer dark—it was blurry.

"I...I can see!"

The doctor calmed down and asked Naruto to repeat himself. "You can see now?"

"Not very well, but I can see more than I could earlier."

Said doctor examined blue eyes once more. She said, "I'm no optometrist, yet I can see that your retinas have been damaged severely. You may need glasses to aid your vision from now on."

Kakashi finally voiced his opinion, "That's not too bad. Could we get them today?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. We can still check his prescription now and you can pick them up tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him out the door. Kakashi followed, angry that he couldn't return home as he had planned.

As Sakura buckled Naruto's seatbelt, she told her teacher, "Sensei, even if we did get his glasses today, we couldn't go because the full moon isn't coming out."

"Well, is it going to be out tomorrow?"

"Yes."

And they drove off, awaiting the next day's fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Koffeeholic's Word:<strong>

I have very little experience with hospitals, so don't tell me doctors shouldn't be that stupid—he was an Akatsuki member!


	4. A Sight for Four Eyes

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

You alert, you favourite, yet you don't review. This story might end prematurely…not that I care about the reviews anyway...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto arrived at the optical centre of the hospital, ready for his glasses. Unfortunately, he did not get to choose the frame for his lenses. It was selected randomly by a nurse.<p>

"And here are your new glasses, little boy." The doctor presented Naruto a pair of very round, blackish-brownish glasses with a glossy finish. "They're all we had for little or no money, but at least their flame retardant."

"Thank you, I suppose," was the blonde's expression of gratitude.

In the waiting room, Sakura sat on the edge of her chair beside Kakashi, eagerly. She couldn't wait to see Naruto's new appearance. Irritated, she asked Kakashi once more, "When is he going to co—"

But his ears couldn't stand it anymore. "Sakura, for the last time, I—" The door burst open, revealing a newly-styled blonde. He casually walked into the area, taking in the sharp images provided by his corrected vision.

"—didn't expect Naruto to come back smiling with glasses..."

Indeed, Naruto wore a soft smile on his face, something he rarely wore at all. And the glasses, they brightened his face even more. He still remained silent.

Sakura complemented, "You look great, Naruto. Can you see better?"

"Why thank you, Sakura. And yes."

Kakashi stood up, prepared to leave. "Come on, you two we have to take care of some things this afternoon." Sakura and Naruto followed the man out of the door. But only one of them was sure of the event to come—homecoming most would call it.

* * *

><p>In a forest of trees that swayed to and fro, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto made their way to a clearing. Naruto was curious, yet worried.<p>

'_Where are they taking me? To my death?'_

The air blew fiercely, sweeping the clouds across the night sky to reveal a full moon above. The silver-haired man inserted his hand in his and pulled out a bit of paper with a peculiar star-shaped inscription.

He dropped it onto the grass then pulled out a wooden stick.

"Can I finish the portal, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. But her request was denied.

"Sakura, only elders and guardians can open portals," he answered. "Now stand back." Kakashi drew a large circle around the paper with the stick; the star burned itself into the grass and its points elongated to touch the circumference of the circle.

_'What is that?'_

The new shape glowed a fierce white.

Kakashi returned the stick to the inside of his coat. "Sakura, grab Naruto!"

"Where the hell are we going?" he shouted.

The pinkette seized Naruto's hand. "No time to explain, but it's a better place for you!" She tugged him to the portal and pulled him in after her. Naruto felt his heart skip several beats as he descended through a tunnel of bright whiteness. He was hot, cold, glad, sad, curious, and scared all at once.

Then, his eyes and glasses saw the brightest light he had ever seen in his life...

* * *

><p><strong>Koffeeholic's Word:<strong>

Nothing much...sort of a filler.

Happy New Year...


	5. Who You Are and Where You Belong

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

Finally! One review…now to the real deal… I intended this to be a series of different stories like those holy Harry Potter books themselves. But this may be the end of the beginning…Or not…

* * *

><p><em>The horizon came closer and closer, brightening and brightening with every metre. It was finally in reach when lights of blinding capabilities collided with blue eyes. Then, everything went dark again...<em>

**JOxOL**

Kakashi and Sakura balanced themselves on the concrete beneath them. Sakura happily took in her surroundings as she smiled. "I'm finally home after two whole years!" she shouted to the sky. Numerous tall trees stood overhead, radiating from the vivid grass underneath; their branches bore emerald leaves and swayed in the light breeze. And before them stood a great, medieval-styled building—similar to a castle—which had an unusual flag wavering atop its pinnacle.

A voice called in the background, "Sakura? Is that you?" It sounded as if it belonged to a familiar girl. Sakura turned to her left. "Hey, Tenten!" A brunette with two buns in her hair presented her arms for an embrace.

The brunette chirped, "I missed you so much! Two years, right?"

"Yeah. It feels great to come back to Kono-Froggblatts."

Then the brunette continued, "So Sakura, did you find the saviour?" The happiness in her face drained as she peered around in search of Naruto. He seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"I did. Naruto, where are you?" Naruto was blacked out—whited out—on the ground, hiding behind Kakashi's legs. He let out a muted groan when he heard Sakura call him.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" Tenten asked while looking upon his face. "He looks so...small..."

Kakashi spun himself about to observe Naruto's condition. His eyes were tightly shut behind his glasses; his skin flushed a light orange; and blonde stands of hair were scattered across his forehead.

"He must be having a reaction from realm travel," he spoke. "Naruto, get up. You're home now." Of course the blonde wasn't unconscious. He stirred a bit here and there.

"W-where am I?" Naruto managed to stammer.

Sakura grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "You're at Froggblatts—the sorcery academy of Konoha's future witches and wizards!" Tenten joined in, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess so. But did you say witches and wizards?" The zipper of his orange and blue jacket gently cascaded downward while he dusted the dirt of his sleeves.

Sakura and Tenten chanted in unison, "What else could you expect? You didn't come here on a bus, plane, or train. It's impossible!" The two broke apart. "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name's Tenten Tamura and I'm a fifth-year earth witch apprentice," Tenten said as she held out her hand to Naruto.

He accepted the token gingerly. "Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you."

Once he pulled away, Naruto discovered something that gave him a fright. A hand remained firmly grasped in his, yet it was disembodied. He gave a shriek.

"YOUR HAND! IT FELL OFF!"

Tenten laughed and glanced at the place where her hand once was. "Ha! You've got the British talk really bad! But that was just a trick." The hand swiftly returned to her wrist after waving goodbye. "Sorry it scared you."

Naruto blushed. "It's okay. Now I know that wizards and witches are real."

"Glad to hear you see it our way." Tenten turned to leave. "See you later!" She rushed over the grassy fields and inside the building before a loud chime rang throughout the area.

Inside of the building, Tenten ran wildly through the winding corridors populated with other wizards, witches, and such. As she ran, she shouted for all ears to hear. "THE DEMON SAVIOUR IS HERE! HE'S ARRIVED TO SAVE THE WORLD! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE AT FROGGBLATTS!"

Murmurs of uncertainty and joy erupted from the students and teachers when they heard the information.

'_Is it true?'_

'_The Saviour is here!'_

'_He's here to slay __Lord Snake__!'_

"HE'S REALLY HERE! THE DEMON SAVIOUR IS HERE!" the brunette constantly reassured. She ran and ran until another, yet male brunette stopped her by softly seizing her arm. "Tenten, why are you running around shouting nonsense? You know Hokage-sama will zip your mouth shut with that spell again!" he hissed.

"You're too protective, Neji! And what I'm shouting is not nonsense—I'm telling all of Froggblatts that the Ninth Demon Saviour is here to save us from the Lord Sna—"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence, a sudden kiss captured her lips. Neji crushed into her with no intentions of being romantic whatsoever. He just needed her not to say the name she prepared to say. Anyone could have heard.

Neji pulled away from and discovered a wide-eyed stare on Tenten's face. "I apologize for being so abrupt with you, Tenten. But I needed to do that."

The shorter brunette blushed and smiled flirtatiously. "For what? Because you like me, Neji-kun?"

"No! It's because you were about to utter the most forbidden name of this realm! How could you be so careless, Tenten?" Although he attempted to be firm, a reddish shade found its way onto his cheeks.

Tenten came closer. "But I swear I just heard a little wizard say it a few doors back. Nothing happened to him!"

Neji gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If you looked closely, you would've seen the hood of his robe being yanked by the air after he said _it_. A teacher is most certainly punishing behind closed doors him now."

The shorter brunette turned around to a crowd of young wizards and witches trying their best to get a glimpse of the punishment through a glass window. After a voice yelled, _"Frogosis Metamorphis,"_ a few tall wizards in the front quickly shrank down. Little green frogs hopped out of the crowd wearing black robes and ties as a consequence.

'_Don't, Hokage-sama! I didn't mean to! Please! Don't zip my mouth shut!'_

'_I've warned every witch, wizard, goblin, owl, frog, toad, bat, and cat of this realm not to speak of that wretched creature ever again! Apparently you did not take heed to that, Konohamaru!'_

'_B-but Hokage-sama! My name is Konachimaro!'_

'_Konachimaro! Therefore your voice shall be muted until otherwise.' A wand was withdrawn and pointed at the young wizard's mouth._

'_VOCALICUS MUTANIAN SOUNDIT!'_

_The young wizard's eyes grew to be the size of plates as he pawed his face for the missing orifice. He so desperately wanted to scream, however, he couldn't make a sound._

_'I hope you learn you lesson in silence, young wizard. Now off you go.'_

The wizard opened the door and walked out the room in shame. The others in front of the door parted and showered him with comments.

_'Did the Hokage modify the spell?'_

_'There's no zipper!'_

_'Poor Kona!'_

_'Wow! He really did take his mouth away!'_

_'More like erased it away!'_

As Konachimaro went down the corridor, he thought to himself, _'Why did he call me Konohamaru?'_

* * *

><p>While the news of the saviour was being spread, Kakashi and Sakura escorted Naruto to Professor Sarutobi's management quarters. As he went by, Naruto gazed in awe at the tapestries, paintings, and sculptures Sakura informed him about.<p>

"...And that's the Gate of Elements, woven by Grand Witch Hikari Shiga," the pinkette said, pointing to a tapestry of a star with a symbol at each point, enclosed by a circle. "All five points show one of the most important parts of nature: water, wind, earth, fire, and the most exclusive—lightning."

Naruto switched his focus to the green symbol at the top left of the star. "Why is it exclusive?"

"Because...well, Naruto, I can't remember why right now, but I'm sure that Professor Kakashi knows. Right?" She held out the _i _in right to the silver-haired man's annoyance.

After a sigh, Kakashi replied. "Lightning is the exclusive element because very few sorcerers possess the ability to wield and craft it. Even the five principles cannot be mastered easily."

"Principles?"

Sakura winced. "Maybe you should wait until you meet the Third Hokage."

"The Third Hokage, you say..."

**JOxOL**

Behind two tall doors of enchanted wood, a wide room filled with books, powders, elixirs, wands, and staves was occupied by a grey-haired wizard. He sat in his chair in front of a desk, viewing a broadsheet which contained a moving image under the heading.

'_So Sir Frogblatts and Master Toadstool predict the Final Blessed Hope...'_

Then the doors opened. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto entered casually.

"Didn't mean to barge in, Hokage-sama. Just need to get the results back to you as soon as possible," Kakashi said to the man in the chair. "And like I said, he is a boy. Now where's my raise?"

The man in the chair cleared his throat. "Nowhere, Professor _Hatake_. Betting on predictions is now forbidden due to an old student of mine uncovering the future for better winnings. So where is the Final Blessed Hope anyway? I must have a look at him!"

Kakashi became infuriated when he was called Professor Hatake. _'My hair is silver, not grey! And I tell people to call me Kakashi because I'm in my twenties!'_

Sakura took a step left to reveal her success. "Here he is!" She coaxed him by giving a gentle push from behind. Naruto worried as cold dark-brown eyes stared him down.

"My, Hatake, are you sure he is...the Blessed Hope we've been waiting for?" Professor Sarutobi asked in doubt and uncertainty. "He's a bit...small... scraggy even." He gave a silent smirk.

"I didn't find him. Sakura did."

The old man turned his gaze to the pinkette. "Is this so, Haruno?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I found him under an elm tree half beaten to death. And I rescued him before an Akatsuki member could get a blood sample."

He was still incompletely convinced that Naruto was the saviour. So he further inquired, "How did you know you were right? Did he show any enchanted abilities?"

Sakura had very little to respond with. "A little orange fire comes from his skin when he gets heated."

Now Professor Sarutobi agreed with Sakura. "Hmm...Maybe this boy is the saviour. Well done, Haruno. But this one looks far too tiny to hold the weight of enchanted kind."

Naruto was becoming tired of every comment he heard about himself being related to his size. It wasn't his fault; he just couldn't stomach Ms. Yoshida's cooking. The blonde begged and begged her to order take out, nevertheless, the blue-haired woman would not oblige. Milk couldn't help him either due to his lactose intolerance.

The blonde exploded. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE SAYING THAT I'M SMALL! TINY! WEAK AND POWERLESS! I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH! PLEASE DO TAKE A SILLY LITTLE WAND AND PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY AS I ASK! I BEG OF YOU!" His clenched fists were lightly engulfed by fire this time.

Sakura gasped.

The blonde observed his flaming hands in surprise. He gasped as well. "How am I doing this? Am I...a wizard?" The fire retreated with his anger.

Professor Sarutobi answered, "Yes, you are a wizard, but not just any wizard. And the reason for your question is simple—you are the saviour of enchanted kind, the Final Blessed Hope. But what's inside of you is complex—a fire demon."

"A fire demon?"

The grey-haired man sighed. "Yes. But may I ask your name before I continue?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

'_The son of the previous holder of the Kyuubi...'_

He continued. "Naruto, inside of you is a fire demon and to prove it, there is a sigil over your bellybutton. To see it, place you hand over it and stare into the palm. It should glow red or orange."

Naruto obeyed the command. He placed his hand over his bellybutton and stared at it. An unusual symbol glowed orange and began to burn his hand.

"The burning should go away after a while. Now would you like to know where it came from?"

Naruto accepted as he tried to rub away the sensation.

"Good. The demons that have dwelled within the past saviours came from what Kage such as I call the Juubi, a ten-tailed demon. The legendary First Wizard, Rikudou Senin defeated the Juubi in battle and divided its power into nine individual tailed entities using the sacred Izanagi spell. Each entity is an extraordinary animal that has one to nine tails behind them. The one-tailed is called Ichibi—the racoon dog, the two is Nibi—the cat, three for the Sanbi—the turtle, four for the Yonbi—the ape, five is the Gobi—the horse, six is the Rokubi—the gastropod, seven is the Shichibi—the rhino beetle, eight is the Hachibi—the Oxen octopus, and the demon within you is the Kyuubi, which I am sure is the fox with nine tails."

Naruto understood, yet he was still unsure of what he had heard. "So how did I get it if I was in another world, a world of regular, non-enchanted people?"

The professor came closer. "You were born here. All enchanted beings were born in this realm and belong here. And now that I have told you who you are and where you belong, you may become a wizard of Kono-Froggblatts by placing your name in the _Tome of Enchants_. Do you, Saviour Naruto Uzumaki, the Final Blessed Hope of your kind, accept your destined fate?"

"I do." His eyes lit up brightly, for he finally had a purpose in life to fulfil.

"A most wise choice." Professor Sarutobi lifted his wand and pointed it at a nearby shelf. A book glowed white as it floated to his desk and opened itself. "Sign your name right here." He pointed to a vacant spot above the name Uzumaki Kushina and below the name Uchiha Sasuke. He then presented Naruto a wand dipped in black ink.

'_I hope he doesn't notice that name!'_

When Naruto put down the wand, his surname began to twist and turn and bend and bow before his eyes. His given name did the same. "What's going on?"

"Your true element is revealing itself!" They all watched as the book brightened the room. Then, it gave a whistle and released a ferocious gust of whirlpool-shaped wind.

"I can't believe it! He possesses the ability of two elements!" Sakura shouted. "Barely anyone that young can do that!"

Professor Sarutobi spoke again. "Keep in mind that he can call on the powers of the Kyuubi. Thus, he has both the wind and fire elements at his disposal."

Then the whirlpool of wind became hotter and orange. It became fire. Not really much of a surprise to the observers. The elder professor killed the fire before it burned the book as usual. He then inserted his hand into an average-sized box. Although the box appeared shallow, it was indeed very deep. When he pulled himself out of said box, a little black book was clasped between his fingers.

"To learn how to be a proper wizard and to explain every important detail of this, I recommend reading this book," the professor said, placing the book in Naruto's hand. "It explains how to use your powers efficiently, the choosing of your wand, each elements' principles, and if you do not wish to read, Haruno can give you a direct synopsis of it." Sakura beamed.

"I'll manage either way," Naruto answered.

"All is well. You are now a wizard of this school and you may leave to do sensible things. Your uniform and supplies should be delivered to your dormitory momentarily. Find a young wizard about your age and have him tell you were House 1 Room N is."

Naruto had one more question to ask the Third Hokage. It went unspoken of, yet necessary. "Exactly where and when do I get my wand? I feel awkward without one."

Professor Sarutobi laughed. "In due time, Naruto, your wand will find you. And it will be _distinctly_ your wand. No two wands are the same."

Naruto was anxious to find the wand that belonged to him. He so desperately wanted to practice his powers to retrieve the warm, cool feeling he had inside not so long ago. It made him feel as if he were invincible.

Sakura put her arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Come on. I have to give you the tour of the school!" She then asked the Third Hokage, "Can I please take him on the broomstick, Hokage-sama? I really want to!"

"Absolutely not! I haven't forgotten about that last incident!"

The pinkette let out a hard sigh of disappointment. "Oh well. It looks like we have to walk." Naruto was briskly pulled back through the doors and out into the corridor. The carpet underneath had strangely changed its colour.

"Wasn't the carpet brown before?" Naruto asked out of confusion.

Sakura answered the question. "The carpet changes colour with the hours. I think it's noontime already."

Before she could turn the corner, a mysterious bird caught her attention in midflight—a raven. It landed before her feet and gave a soft caw. Then, the winged creature became a boy.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "I missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

The raven-haired boy did give much of a response. "Hn. Those two years were the most peaceful years that I think I've ever had at Froggblatts." He glanced at the short blonde beside her. "And what is that? Is it a Muggle? You know they're not allowed in this realm!"

"Sasuke! You know that Muggles are people too! But he's not one!"

"Then what is _he_?"

"He's the Ninth Demon Saviour, just like I said I'd bring back with Professor Kakashi!"

The raven sneered, "Looks more like the Ninth Demon Sacrifice to me."

Sakura defended Naruto when she heard that rude, yet shrewd comment. "Easy, Sasuke. I bet he can be a junior fire mage just like you! And he can wield the wind too!" Sakura crossed her arms to complete the stance. "Beat that."

The raven rolled his dark eyes. His face remained void of any emotions, nevertheless, that didn't mean he couldn't have any behind that pale, frosty, terse mask that he called a face. He felt challenged, as if someone knocked him down and took his crown, having his dignity tumbling after.

'_My father would be sick if I don't stay Head Boy of my year!'_

At that moment, as with the past young saviours (which was only one), he decided to scare Naruto a bit for some amusement.

"Well, if he is the saviour, does he know _who_ he's supposed to save enchanted kind from?"

The pinkette hissed, "Sasuke, you'll scare him!"

"Oh, come on! He knows _what_, but none of the Kage have ever told the saviour the who, when, where, how, and why of their destiny! And when they faced the who, they didn't completely succeed! This is our last chance to kill that Bastard Reptile and the least we could do is give him all of the information he needs!" Sasuke's scaring turned into voicing his passion.

Naruto stared wide-eyed, now unsure of what he was told behind the wooden doors. He finally injected his opinion into the conversation. "Who is the who and why? I don't remember anything about a person I was supposed to defeat."

"Sasuke don't! Don't tell him the name! There's reason why they don't get told about _him_!" The pinkette was on the brink of tears.

Naruto pushed his glasses to his face. "Sakura, if he says I should know, then I should know."

"That's very noble of you to do something undone. Now I'm only telling you this once." The blonde nodded in approval; the raven continued above a whisper, "The who is called Lord Snake, an old student of the Third Hokage. He killed many innocent wizards and witches long ago, trying to find the saviour for the demon inside them for immortality. Although that sounds impossible, he has succeeded eight times with the aid of his minions (the Akatsuki), and captured the saviours' souls along with their demons so far. He lives in a secret place—most likely underground. You need strong wits and spell casting abilities to defeat him, and that's obtained through arduous training. The reason you're fighting this man is because of all the crimes he's committed and for the freedom of the saving souls. When? It's up to Lord Snake himself. Or, until he locates you."

Naruto just had an earful of words. He wasn't scared, he was numb. A terrible man was after his life and only magic can stop him. Worst of all, he only has one chance to take care of it.

"By the way, what is your name?" Sasuke asked lastly.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki, the saviour of enchanted kind and whatnot."

"Hn. Naruto Uzumaki? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, fifth-year fire wizard and junior fire mage. You don't seem to be scared about this one bit. The last young saviour was shaking in his robe when he heard of what I told you."

"It's because of my old life in the other realm as you would call it. I've watched deaths, experienced broken bones and heartache, and I'm an orphan who would really like to know who my parents are. So there's nothing much that can rattle my bones that easily." Naruto flashed a hopeful smile that greatly contrasted his thoughts.

"Ouch, that's got to be a hard-knock life for you. But when you get your wand, all of your questions can be answered with a simple chant of words."

"Sasuke, do you happen to know where House 1 Room N is? I think that's where my things are going."

"The wide brown house over the lake bridge and behind the trees. The girls' house is behind the garden. Do not go there by accident."

"Why thank you." Then a loud, deep chime rang though his ears. "Did I just hear a bell?"

"Yeah. It's lunchtime." Sasuke held up his wand and gave Naruto a tap on the nose, causing a small cloud of sparks to erupt before his eyes. He had turned into a raven again and flew off.

Sakura waited with all of her patience to talk once more. She said to Naruto, "Looks like you've made friends with the most antisocial and coldest wizard in school. Way to go, Naruto!"

"He doesn't seem very antisocial to me. He's quite friendly." As the blonde fanned away the dust, a rumbly noise rang out from the pit of his stomach. "Oh, excuse me." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. Let's get you some food before we start the tour."

* * *

><p>Behind the wooden doors, Professor Kakashi was still in the Third Hokage's company.<p>

"I can't believe how you let him go like that! You didn't give him the proper details!" Kakashi was angry at the grey-haired man.

"Professor Hatake, would you like me to take your mouth away, too?"

"You've done it once and I've never gotten it back." The silver-haired man used a finger to peel down the mask that covered his mouth and nose. The action revealed nothing but a pale canvas and no opening, no mouth.

"And you still manage to voice your opinions and nourish yourself. I'm proud of you for mastering the easiest principal of lightning—surprise. Now, about the saviour. I'm not sure how long I can keep his past from him. He has the closets ties to Lord Snake." The Third Hokage bowed his head, thinking of all that criminal has done to deserve his death for the umpteenth time.

"He didn't seem like he was paying attention, so I guess we're okay."

The Third Hokage turned to the window behind him and spoke, "He uses the tongue of that of a royal—naturally."

"You mean the British accent? Annoyingly, that is his regular voice."

The Third growled and struck the desk with his fist. "Someone will tell him why he talks that way and that will lead to him trying to find the Fourth Hokage. And only Lord Snake knows of his whereabouts."

"Can't you just cast a spell to prevent that?" Kakashi was obviously growing tired of the conversation.

"Of course not! He was the one Lord Snake scratched that night. That gives that trash the ability to play around with Naruto's thoughts, wreaking havoc of who knows what kind!"

"Maybe you're worrying too much."

The grey-haired man gave another deep sigh. "Professor Hatake, to reassure myself that you know what happened, I will allow you to see the past with your own eyes. Close them."

_Kakashi did as he was told. He closed his eyes, waiting to be engulfed by a realistic daydream. A piercing assemblage of screams greeted his ears, causing him to open his eyes quickly._

'_The tower...'_

_His surroundings were familiar, yet younger. He stood in an undersized room with a glassless window that displayed an unpleasant night sky of crimson sparks and fire here and there. Even the full moon was unpleasant, for it sustained a yellowish, demonic glow. With a few cries of help in between them, the phrase __Dant__Daemoni was being shouted by several different voices._

_"Why am I in the tower?" Kakashi asked._

_In reply, a familiar voice hissed, "Shhh! Get out down, Hatake! We're still in hiding!" The voice belonged to the Third Hokage, who was sitting a corner, flipping through a tome quickly enough that its pages released magical sparkle._

'_Even though he's ten years younger, he's still the demanding Sarutobi...'_

_Kakashi the discovered they weren't alone. Ten other fearful sets of eyes were peeping from the walls, enduring the shaking and rattling of the building. Causing the silver-haired man to tumble into the wall, another severe jolt struck the tower._

_"Ouch!" he lowly growled in pain. "Hokage-sama, what's going on out there?"_

_"Our Fourth Hokage is trying his best to defeat Lord Snake and the Akatsuki. They've overturned every village in the land to find the demons so far. But that trash will never think to find them here." The Third gripped his wand tighter._

_Outside in the blood-soaked air, the Fourth Hokage stood face to face with Lord Snake, struggling for air as he was being strangled by an invisible grip and garlicky serpent's breath._

_"Where are they, Minato?" Lord Snake demanded to know. "I will spare your useless life if you tell me!"_

_"Never...I won't...tell..." The invisible grip tightened even more around his neck; crimson juices began to drip from his mouth._

_"Then I'll just have to get inside of that mind of yours, won't I?" A lengthy fleshy organ slithered through pale lips and set itself on the course of the Fourth's ear. As it neared the outer edge, the blonde wizard thrashed about. The action earned him a cold, slimy slap across the face from the organ._

"_Stay still!" Lord Snake spluttered._

_Regretting taking the advice from his conscious, he grinded his teeth into the organ and managed to overcome the invisible grip._

"_Ouch! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" When Lord Snake's green eyes returned to his prey, he discovered he was nowhere in sight. "He disappeared! Now I have to capture him again!"_

_Being the crafty wizard he was, the Fourth Hokage became the wind and silently blew himself to the tower._

_In the tower, another blonde, a simple sprog, rested in a redhead witch's arms. Tears streamed from the witch's face; she hoped for the Fourth to be alive._

_As she began to express her sorrow even further, wind gathered in a column at the centre of the room. A man appeared, laden with bruises and blood, dizzily swaying to and fro. The red flames at the base of his once white cloak ghosted over the floorboards beneath; they resembled true fire in their tattered condition._

_Dimming blue eyes looked up at the ceiling as a groan of pain escaped blood-drenched lips; the man lost his balance._

"_Minato! Please tell me that you'll make it!" the redhead cried as she knelt beside the older blonde._

_He struggled to pull himself up to speak. Azure orbs met chocolate pools of despair. "Kushina, my love, the time I've spent with you in this world has been the greatest chapter of my life. However, I believe that my book is coming to its close. I will always love you and forever cherish the symbol of our matrimony, the beautiful baby boy we call Naruto..."_

"_Minato, I'll never forget the man that I gave my heart and the man that gave me his. You risked your life for me and this village—that's what I love about you! Your eyes, deep blue like the water...your golden hair like the sun...your heart of gold...your wits...I hope I'll have our Naruto to remind me of all those qualities." The two came closer and closer, careful not to squish the toddler between them. Their lips met passionately._

_Kakashi watched the action still frightened from the tremors. He tried his best to think of Icha Icha Paradise._

_'Think Icha...Icha...Icha...Icha...'_

_The Third crawled over to the Fourth quietly. "I apologize for interrupting your last goodbyes, Minato. But I sense the presence of Lord Snake. We must open the portal now!"_

"_Can't you see that one of his arms is useless?" Kushina shouted in defence. "Minato's in no condition to perform entry and exit spells!"_

_The grey-haired man switched his focus to the limp arm of the Fourth Hokage._

"_I see. I guess I need to open it with Yagura." He stood up. "Kushina, please do use your powers to keep guard. Yugito, Killer Bee, and Kakashi, you do the same." Two teens stood up and prepped their wands. "I call upon fire!" the shorter called. "I call upon water!" called the taller, a boy. Light was emitted, giving the room a ghostly glow._

_A green-haired man with a scar running down his cheek walked to the Third. "I can only be of temporary service to you, Hokage-sama. I need to return to my people."_

_"Thank you, Mizukage Yagura. Your help will be greatly appreciated by all."_

_The Third withdrew his wand from thin air and gripped it loosely. He knelt in an open area and pointed the wand's tip at the floor. A five-point star was drawn in continuous motion then enclosed by two circles, the outer one being bigger than the inner one. Then, a symbol appeared at each point. The image glowed a fierce white and let out a thunderous hiss of wind._

_Hokage-sama reached into his cloak's pocket for an assortment of elements. He opened the assortment and emptied it over the image. The two men murmured, "In the name of fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning, I open this entrance to safety."_

_The image spun around, growing larger with its winding light. It was ready for travel. However, before The Third could announce the readiness of the portal, another being emerged from the shadows. Lord Snake was ready for his sub-revenge._

_The pale man uncrossed his arms and flaunted his long, black locks of hair. "Alright, Sarutobi. My minions have been tired out, so it's up to me to cast the spell! Prepare for your deaths, everyone!"_

_Yugito and Killer Bee backed down._

_"This is it..."_

_"Our lives..."_

_"You know you're not competent enough to cast that spell! Even I can't predict how much damage you can cause using it!" The Third shouted. As he gritted his teeth, the portal began to shrink. Kakashi's heartbeat raced and rang in his ears._

'_This is getting too real!'_

_Yagura took his leave. "My best wishes go to all of you," became the words his face wanted to imply as he vanished._

_Lord Snake conjured his wand. He took a deep breath. "Well, here it comes!" He took an even deeper breath and closed his eyes. Aiming the wand at Kushina, Minato, and Naruto, he began to chant the spell. "DAAAAAANT..."_

_While he prepared his lips to say the next syllable, Kushina and Minato gave Naruto their last drop of love._

_The older blonde coughed, "Even though we won't be with you in sight, Naruto,"_

_"We'll always be with you in heart!" Kushina whimpered lovingly, realising her life was going to be taken as well. The two kissed Naruto on his soft, rosy cheeks._

_"Mummy! Daddy!" the younger blonde squeaked._

_The couple sadly smiled at the final show of happiness they will ever see from their son._

_"...DAAAAEEEMONI!" A green jet of energy streamed from the wand at an incredibly high speed. Kushina and Minato promptly placed Naruto behind them and came closer._

'_Oh, no!' Kakashi wanted to scream/cry. But he hid his face in his lap for an instant solution._

_The jet arrived on target, and the Fourth and his wife faded away in peace. The Third was disheartened, yet he kept that emotion concealed. It could notget the best of him in order to defeat Lord Snake._

"_Hurry! Every one into the portal before it disappears!" _

_There was barely half a meter left of the light. Yugito, Killer Bee, and six others jumped into the portal without haste. Lord Snake worried as he prepared his wand for the next cast._

_'They're getting away!'_

_A redhead tot toddling turned his head and saw the blonde sitting still._

"_Nawuto!" he called. His bright eyes widened with worry._

_The Third Hokage refrained from escorting the refugees into the diminishing exit. "Naruto, run!" The blonde didn't move a muscle. He sat frozen as a lifeless doll._

'_There must have been an offshoot effect from that spell!'_

_The Third prepared to cast a spell to save the blonde. The demon within him was capable of even more damage than Lord Snake and his Akatsuki. Killing him would free it, causing just that. He raised his wand and called, "ANIMATO RESUMAI!" __A cloud of glittering dust whirled around Naruto. He unfroze and turned his head to the redhead, who held out his hand._

"_Nawuto! Go go!"_

_The blonde rose to his feet clumsily. "Gaawa!"_

"_Come on you two!" Hokage-sama pressed his hands into the floor to keep the exit from receding any further._

_Lord Snake could not use his wand any more. The cast rendered it insufficient. He shuffled after Naruto, careful not to lose him to the Third again._

"_The most powerful...Kyuubi!"_

"_NARUTOOO!"_

_Naruto tried to run to safety on his young legs, but safety didn't have his name on its list, unfortunately. Another spell stopped in midair. The Third was too late. Lord Snake had Naruto by the face, ready to attempt to capture the demon and his soul._

"_Say goodbye to life, little boy!" the pale man cackled as he rubbed the blonde's cheeks. "DANT DAEMONI!" He dug his sharp nails into rosy skin._

_Kakashi was going to be sick, watching as the last member of the Fourth Hokage's bloodline was being assassinated. 'I want to get out of here!' Lucky he was not to have Lord Snake sense his presence._

_Naruto felt himself being eaten away face-first. The pale man laughed, focusing his last drops of power to his fingertips. When the green wave of energy came to, a surprise greeted him harshly. __An intense fire surrounded Naruto, burning the flesh away from Lord Snake's hands. The tot gave a petite, yet hellish roar. Nevertheless, the pale man was too power-thirsty to let go._

_At that moment, Naruto's legs began a stagnant stride and quickened; the fire grew hotter with the speed._

_Lord Snake forced himself to hold on, sinking his nails further into the now bleeding skin. Then, Naruto made gradual progress toward freedom. As he did so, three shallow trenches on each side of his face were etched by the removal of flesh._

"_AAAAAAAAHHH!" Kakashi screamed as if he were seeing the world's scariest a horror film._

_The pale man finally had enough heat. He released Naruto, defeated._

_To Kakashi's relief, the blonde ran to the Third and fell into the exit._

_Lord Snake fell to his knees due to his power being drained by his failed endeavour._

'_One day, I'll have them all...'_

_Kakashi still shook while the walls of the tower melted away. The ordeal was over._

"Now do you see why we don't tell him about the trash, Professor Hatake?" the current Third Hokage asked. "Although I altered it a little to make it more realistic for you, it's still accurate."

"Uh huh..." Kakashi was obviously still terrified.

Hokage-sama burst into laughter. "Hatake, you should have seen yourself! You were afraid of a daydream!"

_'More like a nightmare...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Koffeeholic's Word:<strong>

I should make this clear now—the reason for the UK English is because of how Harry Potter novels are written. Not completely, but it's just to get the point across (make it more like HP). I hope I haven't confused any of you, but if I did, just question me in your reviews...

*Froggblatts vs. Toadblatts*

Although toads are reoccurring familiars in Naruto, Froggblatts rolls off the tongue easier...Konoha's Hogwarts...


	6. Devouring Magic

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

Since I always type my word first, I have no idea how long a chapter will be…

* * *

><p>Sakura escorted Naruto to another set of tall doors riddled with awkward designs. She stopped there.<p>

"This is the cafeteria and assembly area. I would open the doors, but you're royalty and royalty doesn't need to use doors like regular wizards and witches," the pinkette declared as she directed Naruto's attention to what now stood in front of them.

"Then how will I get inside? I don't even know how to use magic yet." The blonde looked down in slight shame.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll help you." Sakura grabbed his hand another time. "Just hold on so you won't get trapped in wood."

Those very words confused Naruto. He protested, "Wait, how?" Before he could blink again, the colours began to fade away from him little by little, yet his sense of touch remained intact. He could still feel Sakura's fierce grasp and the constantly changing temperature of his glasses.

'_I'm a ghost...'_

His eyes wandered to his left; Light penetrated Sakura's form as well.

The pinkette objected as if she read Naruto's mind, "We're not ghosts, Naruto. I just made us hollows so we can pass through the doors. I can teach you the spell when your wand finds you."

'_But you didn't use one...'_

Then slowly, they began to rise from the carpet under their feet and float into the doors. And the enchanted wood soaked them up.

**JOxOL**

As Sakura and Naruto eased through the door, other wizards and witches looked up from their meals and promptly at them. They dropped their jaws. Their bowls wobbled. Their spoons and forks clattered. Some even shattered.

'_There he is!'_

'_The Saviour! Our Blessed Hope!'_

'_He looks so strange!'_

'_Wait, is he trapped in the door?'_

Sakura smiled to everyone before thinking to look back at Naruto like others did. She turned and realised she had let go of him too early. His legs were trapped on the other side while the other half of him was suspended by the wood.

The blonde gasped at his realisation. "Wh-what...how..."

"Oops! Sorry Naruto!"

Before Sakura could raise her finger, Naruto flew through and tumbled onto the carpet. Then another being passed through the wood after him. It was the female brunette from earlier, Tenten.

She regained her colours and spoke to the crowds of robed beings that eyed Naruto in confusion.

"Attention all witches, wizards, mages, and migas*! This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Ninth Demon Saviour—the last chance we have to save enchanted kind from the evil forces. Although he looks weak, he can fight with wind and fire!" She helped Naruto to his feet.

"Sorry, didn't mean to push you like that," she whispered.

'_I thought no one would call me weak anymore!'_ the blonde mentally hissed.

Tenten felt as if something was missing. "Come on, this is the kind of wizard we've been waiting for again! The least you could do is cheer!"

Then, as if on cue, the crowd reluctantly cheered. A brunette tan-skinned wizard rose in his place, raising a fawn wand over his head. He looked to Naruto and shouted, "Long live our Saviour, Naruto Uzumaki! May he succeed in his destiny and bring lasting peace to this side of existence!" Sparks of various hues erupted from said wand.

"The spell wore off, Kiba! You can stop acting like that now!" a female voice called out.

But the brunette now known as Kiba kept his stance and continued to speak to Naruto. "Come join us and eat as you wish. You seem famished to every eye."

'_Now I'm being insulted in a dated manner...'_

The wizard returned to his meal. And Naruto's stomach let out a feral growl.

"Let's get something in that noisy stomach of yours," Sakura said as she and Tenten escorted Naruto to a table far back. The girls didn't stop until they saw a raven—Sasuke.

"Mind if we sit here, Sasuke-kun?"

Looking up from his bowl of rice mixed with what appeared to be tomatoes, the raven said, "Sadly, it would be a pleasure to."

"Try to be nice to him, Sasuke. You never know who has to cast a certain spell for you," Tenten pouted in defence.

The raven snapped. "Are you not going to sit here?" The three seated themselves quickly. Yet Naruto still had no bowl before him.

"The chefs went on strike because they weren't allowed to use magic to cook, so everyone has to use sundry magic to feed themselves. That's pretty crazy if you ask me." Sakura placed her hands together and pulled them apart.

As the distance between her fists grew, a rod of pink light lengthened. When she stopped, light evaporated, revealing a beige tree branch that had a fresh green vine winding around it.

The pinkette gripped the branch and asked Naruto, "What do you like to eat, Naruto? Fruits, vegetables, rice? You name it and it'll be right in front of you."

"Hmm, maybe ramen with a little fishcake floating in the broth. It seems appropriate."

Sakura pointed the branch, softly chanting, "_Hungarius ramenai!_" A spiral of sparkles flurried about and hurriedly transformed into a steaming bowl of Naruto's desire.

"That's a decent-looking ramen, Sakura," said Tenten. "But is the taste just as good? Give it a try Naruto."

As prompted, the blonde reached for the chopsticks and took a few noodles into his mouth. The flavour revealed itself due to an exaggerated smile growing between two pairs of whiskers.

"This... is the best ramen I've ever eaten!"

The girls cheered at Sakura's achievement.

'_Gosh, Naruto looks so cute when he eats. Too bad I'm not allowed to fall in love with him...'_

"So Naruto, tells us about what it's like in the realm with humans and no magic," Tenten spoke with many wonders.

Naruto replied, "Well, it's not very horrible and not very great either. Some people are evil; some are kind. But there are many things that are worth focusing your eyes on like tall buildings, great walls, towers, bridges and automobiles. There's even technology."

"Oh, Naruto that sounds so cool! Do go on!"

"Technology simply consists of electronic objects that can be small as your fingertips or even as large as someone's head. They can provide the time, weather, place, and entertainment."

Tenten glanced at Sakura. "How could you not invite me, Sakura? That place sounds too great to believe with technology like that!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tenten, technology is nothing special to wizards and witches. We learn about it when we have lessons on sundry magic."

"But I just want to see it! I get tired of using my wand to do that stuff."

Then another chime rang through all ears. Apparently lunchtime was over.

"Come on, Naruto. We've got way more things to see!" She tugged Naruto from his seat, causing his chopsticks to leap upward and luckily reunite with their bowl. Upon clinking into the bow, they vanished in a quick twinkle of light.

As the pinkette and blonde ran to the doors like others, the brunette called, "Don't get caught by the teachers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Koffeeholic's Word:<strong>

Nice chapter I must say for myself. Here are the things I want to cover in this footnote:

**blonde vs. blond:** I only use blonde because I've grown accustomed to making Naruto feminine in my yaoi compositions. It's very hard to change even though blonde is female and blond is male.

**Dr. (first name) vs. Dr. (last name):** not very important or professional, but some people don't know the last names of every character. You tell me.

**Migas/Mages:** exceptional witches/wizard; also can be considered as wealthy/royalty (Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Uzumaki/Namikaze, Terumii...)

**Sundry Magic:** magic that deals with miscellaneous matters such as transformations (not including wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning), conjuring certain animals, foods, teleporting...

Also, I will constantly check for the proper use of UK English. Alert me if I do miss anything.


	7. NOTICE

**A final notice: I'm Sorry**

As an author, I'm bound to release a good idea every now and then

But some brightly come and darkly go

And some have quickly found their end

-o-

Their lights brightly shine in my mind;

The fuel is imagination

The flame can put itself out;

It dies and the reader cries

But I've got the audacity and indignation

To ignore that

-o-

I'm sorry

I'm sorry

Do find another fiction for your time worth to spend

-o-

My fountain of competence has ran dry here—

My deepest fear

-o-

It's my fault

It's my fault

That it's the end of the beginning

And _The Beginning of the End's_

Very END


End file.
